degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Smells Like Teen Spirit/@comment-4441793-20141022225917
Okay, I want to share this really BIZARRE ass Shameless dream I had. So, I dreamed it was season five and I was part of the cast (though it felt so real like I was part of an actual real group of people). It started off with me and other characters were sitting in the bleachers of some gym watching a basketball game. Ian and Mickey were sitting a few seats away from me, making out and showing love in public, thus, demonstrating development on Mikcey's part. This new character(didn't catch a name) who had this problem (similar to a cutting problem but not quite) where he stuck thumbtacks his skin and even his eyes; he said it was "theraputic" or something. He didn't have a name in the dream but he was a big, red-headed guy with some kind of facial deformity. Seemed really sweet but definitely had mental trauma and issues. Anyways, he was sitting RIGHT next to me. Mandy was head over heels in LOVE with this guy; she even tried his thumbtack habit to get close to him but he loved her enough to tell her to STOP. Apparently, Mandy had escaped from a mental hospital, so the guy encouraged her to go back and better herself. He kissed her, told her he loved her and then she went back to the hospital. So after the game, I'm on the train (the Chicago El, to be exact) and this bum picks a fight with me. So, I started punching him and fucking him up. Then two more appeared on the scene and started jumping me. Then out of nowhere, Ian and DEBBIE of all people rushed over to rescue me. Both of them squared up like seasoned, professional boxers and started knocking those guys out. Ian, not surprising. But Debbie blew me away. You go, girl <3 THEN all of a sudden, I'm at Kev and Vee's house(though it looked different in the dream). Kev and Vee are apparently caught up in that same problem that the character I mentioned before had. They were sitting at the table with thumbtacks all embedded in their skin and discussing ways to overcome this toxic habit. Knowing Kev and Vee.....the conversation turns into something sexual and they both strip completely butt ass naked. Now, here's the weird part, Veronica grew a TAIL (I know, WTF?) and she started crying while Kev comforts her. Next, Ian enters the house looking kind of worn out and strung out. He says "Sorry that I didn't arive in time to discuss Fiona" (Apparently, Fiona relapsed into her coke habit, offscreen) "I was on a crack binge, I'm sorry". So, I get so pissed off, I start crying and I grab Ian by the shirt, slammed him on the sofa, sat on his crotch, mounting him, pinned him down and start cursing him out "Why would you do this! You know how much I love you, you fucking bastard!" THEN......Marvin Gaye or some kind of classic, slow soul music starts playing out of nowhere and that was me and Ian's cue to get busy. So, Ian flips me over onto MY back and just starts fucking the shit out of me on the couch. It was so weird; we didn't even undress yet I was on cloud nine, getting that dick and whatnot. Kev runs over and says "Hey, what the fuck?! Not on my sofa!" Vee says "Leave them alone, babe. They need this." So after that's over, it skips to a whole different scene outside and I'm hugging Fiona, crying and thanking her for all she's done for those she cared about, assured her that she's a queen, that I love her, believe in her, how strong she is in spite of her mistakes etc. And then I wake up....